Robot and/or machine arms may be configured with appendages designed to manipulate objects. In some instances, the appendages may be designed to emulate human hands. However, robot emulation of human hand adaptability and dexterity has proven difficult to implement in practice.
Therefore, efforts have been made to develop alternative appendages that are less reliant on imitating human anatomy. One particular alternative involves an appendage having a simple, amorphous, and/or adaptable blob (and/or ball form). However, even these alternative appendages may find it difficult to manipulate some objects, such as, for example, smaller, and/or more delicate objects.